


Of Early Mornings

by Angleterre97



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Austria, Fluff, M/M, PruAus - Freeform, Prussia - Freeform, Prussia x Austria, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert wakes up early and Roderich sleeps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Early Mornings

Gilbert looked at his phone. It read 5:30am. Perfect. He usually wasn't up this early but seeing as he hadn't been out drinking the night before he had decided to go to bed earlier, resulting in waking up far earlier than he would have liked. He was even up before his brother. He was also, surprisingly, wide awake. He threw off his covers, took a quick shower and put on some clothes. He didn't know what he was going to do that day, but as he laced up his shoes an idea popped into his head. He grinned wide as he grabbed Ludwig's car keys, he wouldn't miss them, and headed out in the black BMW. He now had a set destination.

He pulled up to the large Victorian style house and turned off the car. He then waked up to the door, pulled out a key (He had stolen the spare a while back for situations exactly like this.) and quietly stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He didn't wish to wake the household's resident...yet. He knew Roderich wouldn't be awake yet. It was Saturday and he knew the aristocrat well enough to know that on the weekends he became lazy and could sleep till noon. He crept first into the kitchen and raided the refrigerator and pantry. He had forgotten to eat before he left. After ravaging that room he made his way back to the hallway and made for the stairs, only stopping to glance into the large, empty music room to check the clock that he knew resided there. 6:23am. Roderich would defiantly still be sleeping. He finally made it to the second floor and stood before a large dark mahogany door. The master bedroom. The Prussian grinned even wider as he opened the door slowly. He couldn't wait to see the aggravated expression he would get when the Austrian woke. But as he made his way over to the bed, he stopped dead in his tracks and just...stared. He had known Roderich for a long time and had seen him asleep many times before. But this time for some reason the sight of the sleeping pianist just took his breath away. Perhaps it was the way his hair lay, or the way the light from the window fell on his peaceful face. He looked so content, as if he had no stress in his life. Gilbert had never seen his face look like that before and it looked beautiful. All thoughts of disturbing the man vanished as he just stood before him at the side of the bed.

Roderich woke from an amazingly restful sleep. He had had a long day composing the day before and was exhausted when he finally plopped onto his oh so comfy bed. He lay there know, reveling in the warmth that the covers gave. He loved Saturday mornings like this the most. He glanced over at his alarm clock, 9:30am. Still kind of early for a Saturday, so he rolled over to continue his lazy endeavors. But, when he rolled over he bumped into something...warm. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Gilbert! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hmmm? Oh morning specks. Don't worry, I only got here a couple hours ago."

"That doesn't really explain anything."

"Huh, I guess it doesn't." The albino reached up to pull the Austrian back down. "Go back to sleep Roddy."

"Why should I?

"Cause you're still tired?"

"Gil, don't do this to me this early in the morning. What are you doing here?"

The Prussian lay there and thought for a few moments. "This." he said matter-of-factly as he pulled Roderich down into a passionate kiss. After they parted Gilbert looked into very shocked violet eyes. "Is that ok?" he asked as a sly smirk crossed his face. It was now the pianist's turn to take time to think and then suddenly returned the kiss with one of his own. "I suppose that's fine." he said as they parted for air. He then rolled back over. "I'm still going back to sleep though." Gilbert grinned and wrapped his arms around Roderich's waist. "Yeah me too," he said as he yawned. "I got up way to early today."


End file.
